


More Rock More Talk

by masteremeraldholder



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Asexual Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Rated T for swearing, Spoilers, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masteremeraldholder/pseuds/masteremeraldholder
Summary: Finally, after hours and hours— okay, it wasn’t really that long, but it sure felt like it— of waiting, they’re in the tank, on their way to the plaza. Elodie’s riding shotgun since Enid— ahem, Dj Fireball is making some finishing touches to her playlist.She leans up and hands Elodie her phone. “Whaddya think? I tried ta’ put some oldies in there for the oldies.”“And some goodies for us kiddies?”“That sounds rather inappropriate, Red,” Elodie shakes her head.(Or Mister Gar hosts a Pride party.)





	More Rock More Talk

**Author's Note:**

> \- after seeing a pretty rude post on tumblr excluding ace ppl from pride, i knew i had to write something positive  
> \- sorta follows my first fic for these girls, but feel free to read alone  
> \- dj fireball’s [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5BdMhKgSHzcVjKuVJLa2Uu) for which fic is named  
> \- takes place after dark plaza

“Will you two hurry up? We’ve got less than an hour before the party starts.” Thirty minutes to be exact.

“Cool your shit, Princess,” Red’s voice comes from the bathroom. “We’ll be ready in a minute.”

Elodie scoffs. Checks her manicured nails for the third time in five minutes. Still flawless. Just like the rest of her outfit. A shimmery dress with thigh-high boots.

Enid breezes out from her closet. “Can you zip this, El?” She’s got on a fitted checkered pantsuit. It’s lovely.

Elodie zips her up— blushes slightly because there’s a little dimple right beside her bra strap and how could someone’s  _ back _ be so cute— and sits back down. Enid goes back into the closet. More waiting. Cob, they were  _ slow!  _ If it takes them this long to get ready everyday, just how do they make it to their destinations on time?

“Jeez, dude,” Enid pokes her head out. “I can feel your brooding from in here.”

“Same,” Red says.

Elodie huffs. “I do not  _ brood. _ I just don’t understand what’s taking so long.”

“Yeah,” Red drawls. “That’s some serious brooding right there, babe.”

Oh, pish posh. They’re just jealous because she beat them fair and square in that relay race around the house. Elodie crosses her legs, adjusts her hat, and smooths her dress down in the front. She supposes she has gotten proficient at dressing quickly since her new job meant shuffling back and forth to meetings, speeches, and whatnot.

Even though she’s still in her preliminary phase with Miss Foxtail showing her the ropes, things are still busy and hectic. Thank Cob Foxtail’s still head of the strength discipline at P.O.I.N.T. Prep because Elodie is swamped.

She’s been looking forward to spending some time with her girlfriends for the longest. And what better way to do that than with a sleepover at Enid’s  _ and _ going to a party for pride?

Red Action steps out of the bathroom, dressed, but barefoot. She looks edgy in silver pleather pants and one-shoulder crop top. Even her artificial leg looks spiffy. Elodie and Enid painted it the colors of the sapphic flag last night.

“I still can’t believe Mister Gar’s lettin’ us do this,” She sits on the bed to pull on her boot. “‘Specially since construction isn’t even finished.”

Figures. They had done a number on the poor plaza and P.O.I.N.T. took full responsibility for the damages. They even offered to pay for the repairs. Mister Gar politely declined.

“S’only ‘cause K.O. asked him,” Enid has her platforms in hand as she leaves the closet and sits on the floor to put them on. “Me ‘n Rad’ve been wantin’ to throw a party like,  _ forever.  _ But I guess he gave in since K.O.’s never been to a parade or anything.”

“Aw, he’s a baby like you, El,” Red smirks. “Guess I’ll need two pacifiers then.”

Elodie wonders what provoked her to tell them that she’s never been to a pride celebration. It’s just like Red to make fun of her.

She narrows her eyes. “And I suppose  _ you _ were never inexperienced yourself?”

Red snorts into her hand. “Hell yeah, I was! My first parade… man, that was an embarrassing year. Y’know, in the future we have pride year instead of a month. Pretty sick, huh?”

“Way sick,” Enid says. And then to Elodie, “Hey, don’t sweat it, Elodie. Plenty of folks haven’t been yet.”

“Oh, Enid,” Elodie waves her hand dismissively. “You don’t really think that worries me? I’m quite alright, dear.”

She isn’t, actually. It’s actually rather  _ frustrating. _ Because here she is with two girls who’re so sure of themselves and what they are when Elodie still doesn’t know who she is. Of course, she knows  _ who _ she is. She’s a hero, the new leader of P.O.I.N.T. An inspiration to those around her. But who is she without all of the bells and whistles? Without her powers and personality?

The question has haunted Elodie for so long that she can hardly stand to look at herself sometimes. (Mirrors were never her strong suit, anyway.) She’s afraid of all that stares back at her. The truth.

(She’s a liar. A backstabber. A fraud. And as Daddy so eloquently put it, a  _ confused, little girl.) _

“Hey… Princess?”

Elodie blinks. Had she just zoned out?  Red and Enid are staring at her. Apparently so. “Hm?”

“You look like someone just shitted on your happiness,” Goodness, she’s so dirty-mouthed. 

“You and your mouth, smartass,” Enid throws a pair of socks at Red.

Red actually flushes. _ Cute. _ “Y’know I was just jokin’, right? About that newbie stuff.”

“O-of course! I was thinking about, um, work!”

“Uh-huh,” Enid gives her that look that all-knowing look. Oh, crap. “What about it?”

“Well, uh… I—”

In the nick of time, Enid’s mum pokes her head in.  _ Thank Cob.  _ “Hey, girlies! Bernard’s gettin’ the little ones ready to go. You gonna be okay here by yourselves?”

“Yeah, Ma,” Enid’s still staring at Elodie. Jeez. “Red’s gonna drive us.”

“Alrighty! Be safe!”

“I’m not so certain with the way she drives,” Elodie grins. Red throws that same pair of socks at her.

Wilhamena giggles, then takes her leave.

No sooner than the door’s closed, Enid’s up off the floor and in front of Elodie with her hands on her hips. She’s  _ gorgeous. _ “Spill it, El. What’s eatin’ you?”

It would have been easy to tell the truth. But Elodie was never one to take the easy route. “N-nothing!” She pushes up out of the chair, takes several generous steps away from Enid before she passed out from being so gay. “I’m quite alright. Go finish getting ready.”

Enid squints at her for a good ten seconds. Elodie practically melts under her gaze. But just before she turns to mush, Enid turns on her heel to the bathroom.

Red’s even eyeing her suspiciously too. “You’re a terrible liar,” She tells Elodie as she grabs her makeup bag and heads off behind Enid.

Elodie blows out a sigh with the odd moment seeming to have passed. She definitely couldn't handle spilling her deepest fears right now.

…

Finally, after hours and hours— okay, it wasn’t really that long, but it sure felt like it— of waiting, they’re in the tank, on their way to the plaza. Elodie’s riding shotgun since Enid— ahem,  _ Dj Fireball  _ is making some finishing touches to her playlist.

She leans up and hands Elodie her phone. “Whaddya think? I tried ta’ put some oldies in there for the oldies.”

“And some goodies for us kiddies?”

“That sounds rather inappropriate, Red,” Elodie shakes her head as her girlfriend sniggers. She strolls through the lengthy playlist. It’s chock-full of Shade’O Boyz and other edgy artists; just as eclectic as she expected it to be. “It looks fine, Enid. Stop fretting!”

“Yeah,” Red slows for a stop sign. “Your sets are the bomb, E.”

Enid takes her phone back. “I know, I know. M’always like this before gigs. Nervous jitters, I guess.”

Oh, how precious. Elodie smiles inwardly, turns in her seat to face Enid. “That’s natural, love. Why, the same happens to me before press conferences.”

“Whoa, whoa. The popular,  _ articulate _ Elodie even gets stage fright?” Enid thumps Red’s shoulder like ‘Get a load of this.’

Red can’t resist teasing her. “Do tell,” She says.

“It’s not stage fright,” Elodie rolls her eyes with a huff. “Mild social anxiety, I suppose. No matter, it usually passes after I make my entrances.”

“Sounds like the job’s been hella fun.” Red pops a stick of bomble gum in her mouth, offers them some. Elodie declines. That stuff gets everywhere.

“Quite! But… very draining. Miss Foxtail made it look simple. To be honest, I’m not sure how she’s done it all of these years—” Elodie cuts herself short with a hand to her mouth. Was she really complaining over the job of a lifetime? She is. Gosh.  _ How ungrateful. _

But, her partners hardly seem to take notice. They’re too busy praising her.  _ Supporting _ her.

“Hey, you’ve got it, babe.” Enid leans up and kisses her cheek, to which Red barks for her to ‘keep her damn seatbelt on.’ Enid blows a raspberry and straps in, nonetheless.

“Yeah, Princess,” Red pecks her cheek on that same spot too, rests her hand on her Elodie’s tight-clad thigh. “If anyone can do it, s’you.”

By Jove, she is  _ overwhelmed. _

Elodie feels so warm and full. Loved. Cherished. The support that she’s never gotten from Daddy. Or the blind, unfeeling devotion of her peers. No, neither of those compared to  _ this. _ She feels complete. Whole. Happy.

Her hand trails from her lips to her cheek where both of her girlfriends kissed her. She realizes,  _ this _ is who she is. A part of something beautiful. Where she’s appreciated, not because she’s the star student, simply for being herself, the good and bad included.

It’s a wonderful feeling. Yet, there’s something else there too. Something darker. Fear.

The dark has a way of covering the light, canceling out all of the good. And Elodie doesn’t know how to fight it.

_ Guilt. _

Red and Enid are building her up. Rooting for her. They’ve shown her everything, told her all that’s important to them. And she can’t even come clean with them.

Is this even real? Their relationship? How could it be? She doesn’t even know who she is.

Elodie catches her reflection in the window. It reveals what she is.

_ A liar. A backstabber. A fraud. A confused, little girl. _

_ “Cob,” _ She hides her face behind her hands.

(Why does it have to be like this? Why can’t she leave the past behind?)

“You okay?” Enid asks.

Red strokes her leg. “I need ta’ swing by the hospital?” It’s meant to be amicable. Elodie knows that. But with her emotions on the fritz, her mind turns it into something cruel.

“If you’re implying that I need  _ help, _ then I suggest you seek some as well.” She pushes Red’s hand away.

Red Action is speechless for once. “I-I didn’t… wha?”

“Hey! Not cool, El,” Enid frowns. “What the hell’s your problem?”

Elodie feels on the verge of tears. Her chest feels ready to explode.

Enid takes notice, her expression softens. “Pull over, Red.”

She does. And nervously twirls a lock of fallen hair from her updo. Elodie’s never seen her like this. (She brought the worst out of people.)

Enid folds her arms. “We’re not movin’ till you tell us what’s goin’ on. So, spill.”

Elodie’s on the spot with no other options. She has to tell them. Has to face her fear and be the hero everyone’s depending on her to be.

She sighs. Reaches across the console for Red’s hand. “I’m sorry,” She supposes that’s a good enough place to begin. “I… shouldn’t have said that. I wasn’t thinking.”

Red kisses her palm, smiles softly. Elodie’s forgiven. But she hasn’t confessed.

“And… I’ve broken a promise,” Elodie looks to Enid. “I haven’t been  _ real.” _

Enid snorts weakly. “What’re you talkin’ about?”

“I lied before… about feeling inexperienced. It  _ does _ bother me. A lot, actually,” She takes a deep breath. “The truth is, I feel clueless around you two. Like a child. I don’t know anything about myself… this all just suddenly happened and I was too lost in bliss to realize what was going on. And now I’m… worried. I’ve never been in a relationship like this before. I have boundaries. And I don’t even know yours!” She’s crying crocodile tears. Ruining her makeup. Making a fool of herself for the umpteenth time.

“Hey, hey!” Red pulls her in close, smooths down her hair, careful to mind her hat. She’s thoughtful even while Elodie’s probably ruining her top with her makeup. Ugh. “S’alright, babe.”

“You  _ have _ been real,” Enid’s hand rests on Elodie’s back. “You have no idea how proud I am of you, El. I… I feel lucky to have someone so special in my life.”

“I… am not…  _ special,” _ She hiccups.

“You are,” Red shushes her. “You’re  _ amazing, _ Elodie.”

_ Amazing?  _ If they can see that, why can’t she? The thought sends her into more tears.

Yet, they wait patiently for her to calm down. Red’s steady strokes. Enid’s humming. And when she’s ready, they’re there to listen.

“Tell us what you’re comfortable with. No judgment,” Red says.

“We want you to feel safe. So, tell us the moment you don’t,” Enid says.

So, she tells them. She loves holding hands and hugs. Even kisses. But some of the steamier flirting grosses her out. The questionable, heated words with hidden meaning. Contact in  _ that _ way, no matter the person, was the last thing on Elodie’s mind.

She whispers, “I don’t want to seem like I’m… holding either of you back.”

“You aren’t,” Red takes a makeup wipe to her face. Thankfully, Elodie hadn’t ruined her shirt. “Don’t think like that.”

Enid’s holding her hand now. “How you feel is important. We won’t know you’re not okay unless you tell us, ‘kay?”

They make it all seem so simple. Is this how it’s supposed to be? Easy?

“Okay…” Elodie exhales heavily. “What about your boundaries?”

Enid and Red share a look, seemingly speaking through telepathy.

Red does the talking. “We’re just takin’ it slow. Like, turtle speed,” She rubs the back of her neck uneasily. “And… I’ll try ta’ cool it with the X-rated stuff. Promise.”

“Bet you fifty technos, dude,” Enid grins cheekily. “You won’t make it through the party.”

“Try me, Dj Dipshit.”

Gosh, Elodie wonders how she’s gone so long without them.

…

“Action News! Dynamite Watkins here at Lakewood Plaza Turbo. After a thorough deconstruction by P.O.I.N.T. last month, the plaza has certainly bounced back just in time for a celebration. A party to celebrate LGBTQ pride! Oh, here’s Punching Judy, recent winner of the Ultimate Beat ‘Em Up Championship! Tell me, how are you enjoying the festivities?”

“Uh, okay? I just got here.”

Elodie laughs softly at the sight as Red helps Enid out of the tank and locks the door.

“Oh, the news lady’s here,” Red remarks. “Party must be pretty lit.”

What an understatement.

Elodie’s favorite hero shop has been turned into a festive, outdoor get together. All of the businesses are participating, from Beardo’s food truck supplying the refreshments to Mister Logic giving free haircuts to celebrate the occasion. Everyone has on fancy getups too! With rainbow streamers and a myriad of flags flying, it’s everything she could have ever imagined. All that’s left are some of Dj Fireball’s sweet tunes.

“You look starstruck, bae,” Enid elbows her arm.

She is. Never has Elodie seen people so open and free. It’s… inspiring.

“Oh, how adorable!” A familiar voice squeals. Enid’s mum. “Honey, get a picture!”

“Get close together,” Bernard swoops in with an old film camera. “Big smiles!”

“Ma, Dad,  _ really?” _ Enid pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Oh, hush, we look  _ adorable,” _ Elodie remarks as Red pulls them in close.

Once Enid’s parents are pleased with their photo, they scurry off to join the party. Enid facepalms. “Cob, that was embarrassing.”

“Man, I look hot as hell, I need ta’ be photographed,” Red actually flexes. (Elodie swoons.)

“Ugh, you sound like Rad,” Enid rolls her eyes. “Later. Hey, Sparko! Howzit been?”

Elodie waves to Sparko before Enid goes to chat with him.

“Oh, there’s Gregg,” Red says. “BRB.”

Elodie shakes her head. She goes to the refreshment truck. Takes a cup of power punch, sips carefully as to mind her lipstick. The chatter of the crowd around her is soothing.

“Elodie?” That voice. Is that—

Elodie whips around. “M-Miss Foxtail!”

It’s indeed Foxtail. She’s her new lax self, has on her usual unitard with a new addition. A rainbow cape. “You come to enjoy the festivities too?’’ She asks.

Elodie’s too shocked by the cape to say anything more than, “Yes, ma’am!”

“Your first time?” Foxtail takes a slice of cake— with rainbow layers, of course— and gets cozy.

“It is…”

She gives that lopsided grin. “Mine too.” Silver Spark and El-Bow walk up hand in hand, also clad in rainbow gear. (His bowtie and her headband.) Foxtail says, “Gotta hand it to ya, Gar. You outdid yourself.”

“Ya hear that, Gene?” Silver Spark nudges his arm.

El-Bow mutters to himself happily.

Foxtail chews for a second, then,  “You don’t look too pleased ‘bout it bein’ your first rodeo.” Darn. She’s gotten good at reading Elodie’s expressions as of late.

“N-no, it’s not that, I—”

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with that,” She places a hand on Elodie’s shoulder, stares her deep in the eyes. “If I’ve learned anything, s’that everything happens at the right time. You can’t rush it.”

Elodie is awestruck by Foxtail, more now than ever.  _ She _ is the hero she strives to be.

“You’re absolutely right, ma’am,” She nods.

The four make conversation for a bit until El-Bow barks, “Radicles! You’re on the clock! If you’ve got time to lean, you’ve got time to clean!”

The three of them leave, Silver Spark giving a wave and Foxtail winking. Like clockwork, Red and Enid approach.

“Have a good pep talk?” Enid play punches her arm.

“Oh, I feel faint,” She wheezes.

“I’ll catch ya again, drama queen,” Red teases.

They joke and laugh over the incident that had brought them together all those months ago. And Elodie’s grateful for that moment, grateful that fate had brought them into her life.

…

“This one goes out to those who are still unsure of themselves. Much love, guys.” Enid shuts off the mic and dances coolly to the chill music.

Red sways her hips to the beat. “Told ya your sets are great, bae.”

“Yes, it is rather lovely,” Elodie adjusts Red’s pin on the strap of her shirt.

They each got a flag pin from Drupe’s booth, which was where everyone was getting their pride accessories from. Red got the sapphic pin to match her leg, Enid’s got the bi pin, and Elodie chose the ace one. It felt good to have a name for what she felt.

“Hey, Enid, look,” Red points behind them.

It’s Radicles. And he looks absolutely swamped. It makes sense. With four children— Icky, Boris, Dendy, and K.O.— following him, he has every right to be. Mister Gar had given him the blessed job of babysitter since he kept avoiding work.

“Can K.O. stay here with you guys while I take them to get…” He looks down at Dendy. “Whaddya want?”

Dendy pushes up her glasses. “The frozen confection known as the  _ Bomb Pop.” _ Icky and Boris nod.

Rad looks back. “A  _ Bomb Pop.” _

“Sure,” Enid answers. “Red, stop teasing him.”

Red sticks her tongue back in, lets go of the skin under her eye. “You’re no fun.”

Rad leaves. And K.O. wastes no time getting comfortable. He taps Elodie’s leg. “Hiya, Elodie… I heard you talkin’ to Mommy earlier… is this really your first pride too?” He sports the same headband as his mother.

Despite how rude she was to K.O. earlier, Elodie can’t help but revel in his adorableness. “Why, yes it is. First timers have to stick together, right?”

K.O. smiles brightly. “Right!”

Elodie ruffles his hair. And when she looks up, Red and Enid are staring at her again.

“What?”

“You really are amazing, El,” Red tells her as she steps in so close, Elodie can make out the freckles on her cheeks and nose. She’s breathtaking. Both of them are.

“Cover your eyes, K.O.,” Enid says.

“Okay!”

Red kisses her tenderly. The ring in her lip is cool against Elodie’s lips. And she still smells like bomble gum. As if it’s embedded in her clothes. It’s dizzying.

Enid’s lips aren’t as chapped. But she’s every bit gentle as Red is. Brushes flyaway hairs away from her face and kisses the mole on her forehead. She tilts Elodie’s chin up, whispers, “Don’t forget it.”

Maybe taking things slow isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> some cool [art](https://princesadaisy.tumblr.com/post/185688603350/art-to-go-with-this-amazing-fic-happy-pride) to go with the fic, yo!
> 
> like elodie, i haven’t been to a parade/party yet... but that's okay and i that's what i wanted to show with this fic
> 
> comment if y'all enjoyed, thanks <33


End file.
